Brothers Oro
The Nailmasters Oro & Mato are brothers of the Nail, pupils of the Great Nailsage Sly. Despite their past conflict, they will assist each other in a fight. In Godhome, they sit at the top of the Pantheon of the Master and will partake in the Pantheon of Hallownest. Behaviour and Tactics Phase 1 Nailmaster Oro will use the following attacks: * Double Slash: Oro will perform two slashes with his nail. This attack is similar to that of the Watcher Knight- with more range but slower. * Jump Slash: Oro will jump into the air, pause above the Knight, and then slam down with his nail extended. * Dash Slash: Oro will move either edge of the arena and charge up. When released, he will dash across the arena quickly slashing in a massive arc as he moves. * Roll back: '''Oro will roll backwards to reposition or dodge. * '''Jump back: Oro will jump back, to reposition or to dodge. Phase 2 Nailmasters Oro and Mato will use the following attacks: * Twin Jump Slash: When the Knight is between the Brothers, they will sometimes both use the Jump Slash attack together, facing each other. A good tactic is to hit them when they land. * Twin Double Slash: When the Knight is between the Brothers, they will sometimes both use the Double Slash attack together, facing each other. * Twin Combo Attack: When the Knight is between the Brothers, they will sometimes use both use the Jump Slash and the Double Slash attack together, facing each other. * Barricade: One of the Brothers will hold up his nail in a defensive position while the other is using his nail art. Striking a Brother who is using this defensive position will interrupt him, causing him to perform a Double Slash. They can also perform any move they would do without each other, simultaneously or alternating, except for Cyclone Slash and Dash Slash wich will only be performed within the Barricade move. Nailmaster Mato will use the following attacks: * Double Slash: Mato will perform two slashes with his nail. This attack is similar to that of the Watcher Knight- with more range but slower. * Jump Slash: Mato will jump into the air, pause above the Knight, and then slam down with his nail extended. * Cyclone Slash: Mato will move to roughly the middle of the arena and charge up. When released, he will start spinning his nail around himself and will accelerate forwards and upwards. Once he reaches his max height he will finish off the attack like the Jump Slash attack; a slam with the Nail extended. * Roll back: '''Mato will roll backwards, similar to Oro. * '''Jump back: Mato will jump back, similar to Oro. Brothers Oro and Mato are the final bosses of the Pantheon of the Master, the first of five Pantheons in Godhome. Oro will appear alone at the start of the battle, and once he takes 400 damage, Nailmaster Mato will fight alongside him. If any of the brothers are defeated before another, the one left will keep fighting normally. There is little difference between the Brothers Oro and Mato beyond than their signature Nail Arts. However Mato's cooldown after doing an attack is 1 second shorter than Oro's. Meaning Mato can recover slightly faster to perform another attack leaving less open punish time. This difference is most noticeable when facing them one on one. Achievements Complete the Pantheon of the Master }} Trivia * Despite the bad blood of Oro and Mato's relationship according to the Dream Nail dialogue whilst in their Nailmaster huts, both decide to fight alongside each other in the Pantheon without conflict. * The Brothers are one of few bosses to have multiple entities attack the player, the others being the God Tamer, Watcher Knight, Oblobble and Mantis Lords. ru:Мастера гвоздя Оро и Мато Category:Bosses Category:Godmaster Category:Enemies